


Cruising Over Scarif

by cac0daemonia



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Fix-It, Gen, Outer Space, swpocweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cac0daemonia/pseuds/cac0daemonia
Summary: Rogue One fanart of Bodhi Rook, because he deserves more love.
Comments: 23
Kudos: 54





	Cruising Over Scarif

**Author's Note:**

> I finished this about a week ago, but had to wait to post it until the free day for [#SWPOCWeek2020](https://milliusprime.tumblr.com/post/630280548042113024/swpocweek-11th-18th-october-2020-25th), being run by milliusprime and shadesofstarwars on Tumblr. From the creators:
> 
> _This week is dedicated to increasing the content for characters of colour within this fandom, especially ones who tend to get forgotten._
> 
> I fell in love with Bodhi pretty much instantly, so he immediately came to mind when I decided I wanted to participate in this project. His Wookieepedia page is pretty sparse, but this part caught my eye:
> 
> _He enlisted in the Galactic Empire and had aspirations to become an Imperial starfighter pilot... studied flight training for two years, but due to insufficient test scores Rook did not qualify for admission into the starfighter programme. Two years later, Rook was granted the rank of Ensign and eventually cleared to work in cargo shuttles for the transport of Imperial documents and artifacts._
> 
> So I decided to conveniently forget all the terrible things that happened and give him the chance to be an X-wing pilot for the Rebel Alliance. I just want him to be happy. T^T
> 
> Coincidentally, about a day after I finished this, one of my favorite podcasts, Code Switch, aired an episode called "[Is It Time To Say R.I.P. To 'POC'?](https://pca.st/r30j0r9s)", which discussed why some people like the term and others don't. I highly recommend giving it a listen, as well as the podcast as a whole.
> 
> *[Timelapse video](https://youtu.be/D3NKRPXz1SI)*
> 
> Visit me on [Tumblr](https://cacodaemonia.tumblr.com).
> 
> I usually stream on [Twitch](https://www.twitch.tv/cacodaemonia) while I'm drawing, so feel free to stop by.

Small:

Large:


End file.
